AkuDemy: Vanilla Steam
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Demyx is closing up Vexen's ice skating rink for the end of Friday night and Axel wanders in. Song inspiration: Vanilla by Gackt. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The sound of ice skates dragging along the surface is the only sound in Vexen's ice rink. All the other teens in Twilight Town are out with their dates at the cinema.

Riku is cuddling with Sora in theater four and planting kisses on his lips. Axel is probably outside the theater with Roxas; trying to convince Roxas to be with him. And Demyx is ice skating in the empty rink on a Friday night.

Demyx rests at the side of the rink, wiping the ice bites off of his skates' blades. His mitten gets soggy and he pulls them off and shoves them into his tight jean pocket.

"Hey Demyx!" Vexen calls out from the other side of the ice rink. Demyx looks over to him and calls back to his boss, "Ya boss?" Vexen tosses him a ring of silver keys and Demyx catches it in his left hand.

"Lock up at eleven; I have a date to get to." Vexen hollers back to Demyx. Vexen picks up a towel and tosses it in a basket behind the front counter.

"Cya Vex!" Demyx shouts and salutes at him with his right hand. Vexen waves his hand at Demyx like he is swatting a pesky fly. Vexen picks up his coat and walks out the doors into the into summer night.

Demyx laughs to himself. "Vexen? Dating? Haha I wonder who his date is." Demyx skates like he is walking with big strides to the door of the rink and gets out.

He goes behind the front counter and studies the numerous buttons on the stereo for the whole rink. The digital clock on the stereo reads "9:58". Demyx pops a CD he burned on his comp into the stereo and scans all the labeled buttons on the stereo.

"Ah ha." Demyx says and he pushes several small black buttons in a row. The speakers circling above the rink turn on and whisper out music. Cascada's voice gets louder as Demyx turns the volume knob up. Demyx sings along with it as he slides over the counter and walks back to the rink in his skates.

His skates step onto the slick ice and the music causes the ice to vibrate under him. Demyx fixes his scarf and skates with ease across the ice. It was always freezing in the ice rink.

For awhile Demyx felt awkward to bring a scarf and mittens with him to work in the summer, because all the other teens were chomping down on sea salt ice cream in their swimsuits by the pool. Demyx continues to skate; one foot in front of the other.

The speakers start to get softer. Demyx comes to a stop with his skates spraying up ice bits and looks up at the speaker above his head. "Vexen needs to fix these speakers." Demyx says.

"Aw give him a break, Dem. Vexen only buys stuff that is dirt cheap; he doesn't care if it's a piece of shit." Demyx turns around at the sound of a familiar voice and sees Axel skating smoothly toward him on the rink.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Demyx asks as he sees Axel in tight black leather pants and a dark blue shirt that brings out the colour of his fierce green green eyes.

"I decided to take a break for awhile." Axel says with a dirty grin. Demyx laughs a little and says, "Roxas troubles again?" Axel scowls and says, "No!" Demyx blushes and says, "Ya ok, whatever you say Axel."

Axel approaches Demyx and pokes Demyx's black wool sweater. "What the hell is that?" Axel asks. Demyx brushes the sweater with his bare cold hands. "My sweater for work." Demyx says. Axel looks at the sweater and it has a name tag on it that read 'Hello my name is Demyx'. Axel smirks and skates around in a figure eight.

Axel slips and catches himself. Demyx blushes as red as a cherry and giggles. He goes over to Axel and says, "Need help?" Axel grins and says, "You want to help me? You've got to be kiddin' me, Dem."

Demyx spots Axel's lace on his skate is untied. "You're going to twist your ankle with your skate like that." Demyx says and he crouches down at Axel's skate. Axel sits down and Demyx ties Axel's skate.

'I…never realized how beautiful he is.' Axel thinks to himself as Demyx looks back up with him with cheerful aqua eyes. Demyx laces up the skates and ties them in a double knot. He looks up at Axel and smiles.

Axel leans forward and captures Demyx's lips against his. Demyx's eyes close and he embraces Axel's intense mouth with his own. The hot lips of Axel suck at Demyx's shivering bottom lip. "Mmm." Demyx holds Axel's body close and steam comes between their open mouths.

Demyx opens his mouth wider and invites Axel's warm tongue inside. He gets up on Axel's lap and Axel's hand rest on Demyx's lower back. Axel sucks on Demyx's tongue and saliva wets their soft lips. "Mmm." Axel says as Demyx runs his fingers through Axel's blood-red mane of hair.

Axel's burning hands reach under Demyx's sweater and he slips it off quickly. The ice underneath them turns into a small puddle from the fire and the water boy. Axel feels his member growing in his heated pants and Demyx leans forward onto Axel's tight lap.

"Mmm." The fiery red head lets his hands explore Demyx's sexy chest. Demyx feels the warm hands rub across his nipple and Axel puts his moist mouth over one of Demyx's nipples.

Demyx moans and his aroused erection gradually gets harder in his pants. Axel sucks on the hard nipple and teases it with the tips of his teeth. "Nnnnahhh" Demyx moans out and Axel sends a trail of saliva covered kisses up Demyx's chest and to a tender part on Demyx's neck.

Cascada's voice rings out from the speakers. "'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."

Axel licks up the soft neck of the teen and kisses roughly along Demyx's jawline. Demyx runs his fingers through the velvet red hair of the male and he nibbles from Axel's shoulder and over to his neck. Demyx sucks lightly on a sensitive part on Axel's neck and Axel lets out a moan.

Axel parts away from Demyx and stands up. Demyx looks up at him like a confused puppy with his head tilted at one side and his affectionate blue eyes. 'His eyes….it's like he is seeing my heart….if I have one…' Axel thinks. Axel offers his soft hand to Demyx and Demyx takes his hand. Axel pulls Demyx off of the puddle and they skate over to the edge of the rink.

Demyx laces his fingers through Axel's relaxed fingers. His hands tremble a little but Axel tightens his hand and the clasping hands create warmth between them. Axel sits down on the floor outside of the rink and he lets go of Demyx's hand.

They both untie and slip off their skates. Demyx tosses them in a box and Axel's arms snake from behind Demyx and he holds Demyx's body close to his. He inhales the scent of Demyx's dirty blond hair. 'What...Is that smell?' Axel wonders and he inhales it again.

Axel whispers with his hot breath against Demyx's cold ear, "I want you, Dem." Axel removes his own shirt and he shoves one hand in Demyx's pants and starts teasing the erection. Demyx moans and Axel captures his lips to quiet them. Axel's quick fingers start unbuttoning the dirty blond's jeans. Demyx feels them come off and he fights to take off Axel's pants too.

Cascada's voice rises above the moans from the two males, "'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life." Demyx and Axel find themselves on the cold floor. Demyx slips off Axel's tight leather pants and finds Axel wasn't wearing any underwear.

Demyx turns a crimson red and blushes really hard. Axel grins and he kisses down Demyx's bare chest. He circles his wet tongue around the belly button and he kisses and sucks below it. He gets to the waist band of Demyx's boxers, tugs them off and tosses them aside. He engulfs his mouth on the throbbing erection and Demyx lets out a loud moan. Axel grips his hands on Demyx's wet hips from the puddle in the ice rink.

Cascada's voice sings through the speakers, "Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side." The song ends and changes to a familar song. Axel circles his tongue around the tip of Demyx's member and he teases it with his teeth. "Ah Axel!" Demyx calls out. Axel takes it in his mouth again and he rubs his tongue all along it.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou kimi to boku not Burning love" Axel listens to the music. 'What is this? It's so...familar.' Axel wonders and he translates it in his mind. 'Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it si. More Faster The almost painful wet lips are there are no more words. You and I are not Burning love.'

Axel eagerly takes the erection in his burning mouth and sucks on it hard. Demyx moans out loud as he comes into Axel's mouth. Axel swallows it down and licks his lips. He meets with Demyx's face and brushes noses with him.

Axel grins and Demyx smiles and blushes. Axel's hands travel down Demyx's bare chest and he meets lips with Demyx. Axel gives Demyx bruising kisses and Demyx's hand tugs at Axel's erection.

The speakers sing out "Kuyashii kurai ni Kimi ni hamatteru no ni A crew sees cring knees, I wanna need. Not betray!!" 'It's almost embarrassing I've fallen for you. A crew sees cring knees, I wanna need. Not betray!!' Axel translates and sings in his head. Axel lifts up Demyx to stand up with him and he pins Demyx to a wall.

Axel has his hand holding up both off the other male's hands above Demyx's head. Demyx blushes and Axel flashes a grin across his face. "Aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni arugamama de ii yo motto kimi o kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni kimi wa...boku no...bannin da."

The speakers blare out the song as Axel bites and sucks Demyx's neck. 'Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it is. More. You are. As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together. You are...My...keeper' Axel sings out loud in his head. The songs skips a little and repeats the song again.

Demyx hugs his legs around Axel's hips and Axel lets go of Demyx's hand in shock. Axel moans and holds Demyx close to his naked body. Demyx's hands clasp behind Axel's neck Axel bites Demyx's neck and Demyx forces Axel's lips to his.

Axel moans and he feels he just might come because of Demyx's erection rubbing against his. Demyx's tongue wildly circles around all the dark hot caverns inside Axel's mouth.

He feels Axel tightening up and he lets go of hugging Axel with his legs. Demyx puts both feet on the ground and pins Axel to the floor. Axel's eyes widen then he moans as Demyx sucks on his hard member. "Nnnyaaah." Axel calls out from his panting hot breath that shows in the cold air.

Demyx sucks on it like it's sea salt ice cream and he rubs his lips along Axel's shaft then teases it between his lips. Axel feels Demyx take his member in as far as he can and circles his tongue around the tip. Demyx sucks and gives a few rough bites at the tip.

Axel screams out Demyx's name and he comes into Demyx's mouth. He lets all the liquid flow down his throat. Axel pins Demyx to the ground and licks Demyx's lips.

Axel is on all fours like a lion and he pins Demyx's wrists to the ground. Axel grins and says in the melody of the song, "Kimi no kao ga toozakaru ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni."

'You keep yourself at a distance…ah. Before I lose myself.' Demyx translates. Demyx blushes and sings to Axel, "Boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla." Demyx voice rings through Axel's mind, 'I am…your…Vanilla.'

Axel shoves a finger in Demyx's entrance with out thinking and Demyx gasps. Axel slips another fingers in and scissors them inside the hole. The passionate red head looks down at the dirty blond with his beautiful green eyes. Demyx nods and turns over. Axel enters into Demyx with his stiff member and Demyx moans.

"Aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni arugamama de ii yo motto fukaku kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla." The speakers sing out as Demyx lets out more moans. 'Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it is More Deeper As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together. I am...Your...Vanilla' Axel sings out loud in his head.

Axel speeds up his pace. In.. Out.. In.. Out In Out. Demyx's hands make a fist as he feels the wonderful familiar pain. Axel hits Demyx in the right spot and Demyx yells out Axel's name.

The song sings out the chorus again, "Aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku!" Demyx sings with his short breath as Axel continues to speed up, "Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night. It's good as it is. More. Faster."

Axel hits the spot again and Demyx calls out Axel's name. Demyx listens to the song and sings along, "Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da." Axel thrusts back in and he holds on Demyx's slick hips tightly.

'You are...My...keeper.' Axel sings back in his head. Axel hits Demyx's spot and Demyx moans again. Axel feels himself about to come and he drives his member back into Demyx. Demyx and Axel both scream out as Axel comes into him.

Demyx collapses on the ground and Axel hugs him close. Their eyes meet and Axel kisses Demyx's soft lips gently. The song fades away and the speakers die. Axel sits on the bench and Demyx sits with him. Demyx buries his face in Axel's chest and inhales the strong smell of cinnamon in the steaming room. Axel takes his hand and lifts up Demyx's chin.

He kisses Demyx slowly and steam escapes from their mouth. Their lips part from the kiss and Axel keeps planting light kisses along the wet lips. Demyx rests his hands on Axel shoulders. Axel tastes Demyx lips and pulls away.

Axel looks at Demyx with a soft expression, a face that Demyx has never seen Axel have. Axel's eyes look deeply into Demyx's. Words escape from Axel's hot lips, "Vanilla."


End file.
